


Plenilunio

by LovelyAshleyMurray



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAshleyMurray/pseuds/LovelyAshleyMurray





	1. Chapter 1

I’m not exactly nervous. I mean, I’ve been to a dozen schools, it’s all the same drill. Sit alone in class, sit alone at lunch, and wallow in self pity when I get home. That’s just how it’s always been. But it’s different now, I’m staying here. Beacon hills. This is my new-and permanent doom.   
“You’re a great kid son, they will love you. Just be yourself,” my dad was still rambling on.   
“Thanks dad. And don’t let any of the deputy’s treat you like crap, your the new sheriff. Make it known,” I reminded him. He always let’s everyone walk all over him. Well, like father like son I guess.   
“I know. Well, here we are. Are you sure you don’t want to wait a few days?” He was more nervous than I was.   
“I’ll be fine. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even make some friends,” I joked. I gave him a smile as I opened the door.   
“Your mom would be proud of you Stiles,” he said quietly. My stomach dropped but I recovered quickly.   
“Thanks,” I mumbled, closing the door. I watched him drive off before turning to face the school. Dear god, just shoot me now.   
“Stiles Stilinski?” I heard from behind me. Holy hell, just that voice is getting me hot. I turned around to see the sex God himself. I don’t know who he is and I don’t care. I just want to touch him.   
“I’m Mr. Hale. Your English teacher,” he smiled. A sexy half smile, his dimples caving in. Wait, teacher? Shit.   
“Your a teacher? How old are you?” I asked, my eyes searching his body. Crap, no. Control yourself Stiles. Control. You’ve seen a hot guy before. True, but never this hot. He can’t be human.   
“I’m 23,” he smiled. “I was a student teacher last year and this year I’m a full time teacher.” I didn’t even hear what he said. How could I when his pecks were pulsing with every word he said. “Stiles? Are you okay?” He asked.   
“What? Yeah, why?” I stuttered, snapping out of my stare.   
“You were staring at my chest. Do I have a stain?” He asked, brushing off his shirt.   
“Oh-uh no, there was a bug. It’s okay, it’s gone,” I muttered lamely.   
“Okay, should we go?” He gestured to the school. I instinctively pulled my sleeves down on my hoodie and followed him into the hell hole.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your dad asked me to show you around the school and introduce you to some of the kids here," Mr. Hale explained as we walked through the halls. You could see all the girls staring after him as he walked. He acted like he didn’t notice, but how could you not? Their practically drooling. Not like I’m doing any better at keeping composed.

"Of course he did," I said under my breath. A boy with shaggy dark hair ran up to us, a worried look on his face. I looked to Mr. Hale and he was suddenly very serious.

"Derek, it’s-" he started before realizing I was there. "Oh, hi! I’m Scott," he smiled, completely calm.

"Scott, did you need to talk to me?" Mr. Hale asked with a clear message in his voice. I got the hint.

"Nice to meet you Scott. Thanks for the tour but I can find my way. Bye," I said as I backed away. Before I turned the corner I saw them having a heated discussion. Their probably doing it. There goes my fun. I opened the door to my first class, science, and ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oh shit, I’m so sorry! Here, let me help," a guy said as I was lifted back to my feet, our hands together. He was cute. Dark hair, dimples, giant muscles, and clearly gay. "Sorry," he said again, still holding onto my hand.

"It’s okay," I blushed, dropping my hand.

"Uh, I’m Danny. Are you new here?" He asked. I nodded, used to people asking but not really caring. "Sweet," he smiled. After a second of awkward silence he asked, "So what’s your name?"

"Oh sorry, I’m Stiles," I told him. I watched his eyes look me up and down. "Do you always hangout in the science room alone before school starts?" I joked. His face instantly turned red and he looked towards the back of the room.

"Um, yeah. You know how it is, finishing homework and stuff," he stuttered. I think he might win the award for the worst liar in the world.

"Yeah," I tried not to laugh. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but class is about to start," I told him as I found a seat at the back of the class. He waved awkwardly and practically ran out the door. God this place was weird.

"Oh hey, it’s you," the boy that had talked to Mr. Hale earlier greeted as he sat next to me. He had a permanent smile on his face, kind of annoying actually.

"Hey," I muttered as the rest of the class came in. Right as the bell rang Mr. Hale came through the back door and sat down at a free table, opening a book. "I thought he was the English teacher," I asked the boy, Scott I think.

"He has a free period so he likes to sit in on classes, get used to other teaching styles," he said, not meeting my eyes once. Okay, he can share the prize with Danny. They were both terrible liars.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" I tried to ask casually. Scott’s face snapped to face mine.

"Boyfriend?" He tried to cover his laugh when he realized I was serious. "Derek’s not gay." Okay, they were on first name basis but he didn’t know he was gay?

"Okay," I nodded. Scott looked me, his eyebrows raised.

"He’s not!" He whisper/yelled. I nodded again. "Wait, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, pretending it wasn’t a big deal to me. Like I’m completely normal with being openly gay. He leaned back in his chair and stared at me.

"Huh," he finally said. "Wanna come to a party?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we?" I asked as we walked up to a huge steel door. Scott slid it open and motioned for me to come inside.

"Derek’s loft," he said like being in a teachers house was completely normal. Just then Derek walked out of what I was guessing was his room, in low sweats and a plain black T-shirt.

"Hey," he greeted with his beautiful smile. I think I muttered a "hello" but I’m not sure.

"Okay, you guys know the rules," Derek said to Scott sternly. "See you later Stiles," he added, walking into his room again. For an hour Scott and I set out dozens of bottle of alcohol, chips, and pop.

"He buys you alcohol?" I asked while we were setting up.

"Yeah," he said simply. I wanted to ask more questions but a big group of people walked in. I recognized Danny, holding the hand of some guy. Wait no, now he’s over there. Wait, what? Oh, twins. Then there was a brunette girl holding some cute guys hand. Not my kind of cute, but still cute. A red headed girl stood to the side, pretending not to eye the other twin. "Hey guys," he greeted. "This is Stiles, he’s new." They all said hi as they grabbed the drinks Scott was passing out. I took one, used to drinking away my problems.

"Hey," Danny said a half hour later. I was sitting on the couch by myself getting lost in my own head.

"Hi," I replied. I’ve already had four drinks so I was defiently feeling good. "So I’m guessing he’s the reason you were in the science room?" I teased, knowing full well I was right.

"Yeah, I don’t know," he exhaled loudly as he sat next to me. Fairly close for having a boyfriend. "I don’t know if he likes me likes me, or is just a sex crazed teenage boy." I scanned the room until I spotted the twin, he was glaring at me. I’m guessing he noticed how close Danny was sitting next to me.

"He likes you," I told him. Danny smiled and titled his head to the side as he searched my face.

"I like you," he said finally. Then he stood up and walked away. Have I mentioned this place was weird? My thoughts started to turn dark again, like they usually do at night. I walked to the balcony and watched the town below. My new home.

"What do you think?" I heard behind me. I knew it was him before I turned.

"I don’t know yet," I replied honestly. I felt him move next to me, but was too nervous to look. "Do you do this a lot? Throw parties for your students?" I asked. He laughed a deep sexy laugh.

"No. This group and I were close before I was a teacher. We’ve been through a lot together, and a lot recently. So I threw them this party to let them unwind a little," he explained. 

“They don’t know your gay,” I said out loud, not really meaning to. With lightning speed I was pressed against the wall, his arm on my throat.

"I’m not," he literally growled. It seemed like he was telling himself more than me. His eyes went wide as he realIzed what he was doing. He let go. "Oh my god, Stiles. I’m so sorry, oh my god," he rambled on.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled as I walked away. I had a taxi take me home and I immediately jumped into bed, ignoring my dad’s accusations that I had been drinking. I took out my journal and turned it to the last page, where my only friend was. I looked at it for a second and considered putting it away. But no, this would help. I made a perfect red line on my left forearm and put it back in the book, hiding it under my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can I talk to you?” Derek asked. I was in his class for the first time and we were assigned a short story about our biggest struggle. Gag. I looked around the room awkwardly, then stood up and followed him to the hall.   
“You know, that assignment is really lame,” I told him. He laughed and leaned casually against a locker, his arms folded.   
“Oh yeah? Well you can complain about the assignment later. I wanted to apologize Stiles,” he said.  
“Its whatever,” I mumbled and looked at the floor.   
“I didn't bruise you, did I?” He moved forward and reached a hand out to move the hood of my sweatshirt. I flinched away, my right hand instinctively holding onto my left arm.   
“I’m fine,” I said a little too loudly. He narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down.   
“What’s wrong? Something’s wrong,” he decided when I didn't answer. He took a step towards me and I stepped back.   
“Can I just get back to the stupid assignment?” Our eyes locked and it was like he was reading me. After a few seconds he looked away and stepped back.   
“Yeah, go ahead,” he said quietly. I eyed him for a second, then went back to the classroom. At the end up class we had to turn in our assignments, but thanks to the interruption in the hallway I finished last, therefore I turned it in last. I handed it to Derek and turned to leave. “Wait,” he ordered as his eyes scanned my paper. After what seemed like forever he set in on the desk next to him and looked at me again.   
“What?” I asked. He pointed to the paper.   
“I don’t believe this,” he said plainly. I wrote about having to move so much, seemed like a struggle to me.   
“Well that’s why it’s my paper. Not yours,” I snapped.   
“Do it again,” he snapped back.   
“Excuse me?” This guy had to be joking.   
“Write it again, and tell the truth,” he ordered. I took a step towards him and pointed a finger to his face.   
“You don’t know me. Don’t act like you know me.” My voice was getting shaky, something it does when I can feel my anger getting out of control. He leaned off his desk and took a step towards me, grabbing my finger.   
“I want to,” he said quietly.   
“What?” I asked.   
“I want to know you.” His face was close to mine now and I could feel his breath on my face. 

“Haven’t you guessed? I’m not really a teacher,” he told me.   
“I’m in your classroom,” I said confused. He smiled and leaned back against the desk again, holding onto my hand now.   
“Will you come to my loft tonight?” he asked. I’m guessing I blushed because he laughed and shook his head. “No, not like that. I want to tell you something. Will you come?” he looked so eager I didn't want to say no.   
“Yeah,” I told him. Derek pushed me away and moved behind his desk, surprisingly fast. “What-“I went to ask just as Scott walked in.   
“Hey Derek, ready to check the woods?” he asked, his eyes locked on his phone. He looked up and saw me. “Shit.”  
“Its fine, Stiles is going to be one of us soon, “Derek smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“Derek?” I called into the room, the sliding door wide open.   
“In here,” he answered from somewhere in the dark room.   
“I can’t see you, did you forget to pay your light bill?” I asked. I could hear his low chuckle and his boots on the ground as he walked towards me. Except, it didn’t look like him. He had red eyes and dark hair all over. He smiled nervously and two sharp fangs showed.   
“Stiles,” he said as he took another step towards me.   
“What the hell are you?” I asked, taking a step back.   
“I’m a werewolf.” I stared into his red eyes for a moment, waiting for him to start laughing and say this was all a joke. When he didn’t I turned around and tried to run.   
“I can’t let you go,” he said suddenly behind me, his hands gripping my arms. I tried to remember all the fighting techniques my dad taught me, but drew a blank. He put a hand over my chest.   
“Calm down Stiles, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to tell you about me,” he said against my ear.   
“And then I can go?” I asked, trying to sound brave. When I turned around he was his old self.   
“Yes.” He led me to the living room area, sitting me on the couch. He sat across from me.  
“So you want to tell me you’re a werewolf?” I tried to say casually.   
“Yes,” now he sounded nervous.   
“Why?” I asked.   
“I’m not sure. I just feel like I have to. Scott and Lydia told me not to but I couldn’t help it,” he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Scott knows?” Derek nodded.   
“Everyone here besides Lydia, Allison, and Danny are werewolves,” he said nonchalantly.   
“Those twins?” I felt like my eyes were gonna pop out of my head.   
“Yeah, actually they can morph together into one. It’s pretty cool. Like this one time we were-” he stopped.   
“I want to go home. I don’t want to know anymore,” I stood up. Derek was instantly there, way too close.   
“You can’t tell anyone. Please, I promise you can trust me. Just give it time, okay?” He had the cutest begging eyes.   
“Fine. I won’t say anything.”


End file.
